Junior Woodchucks
The Junior Woodchucks are the Scouting organization to which Huey, Dewey, and Louie belong. They are usually portrayed wearing a uniform with a coonskin cap. The Junior Woodchucks were created by Carl Barks, and made their first appearance in the 1951 comic Operation St. Bernhard (Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #125). Later stories introduced a similar organization for girls, the Littlest Chickadees, to which Daisy Duck's nieces, April, May and Junebelong. However, Webby Vanderquack, a female, has occasionally been shown to be a member of the Junior Woodchucks as well. A hallmark of the Woodchucks are exalted titles and ranks (Huey, Dewey, and Louie being promoted to become Ten Star Generals in the 1952 story of that name) and the awarding of buckets of badges, along with severe ideals as to decorum. In this way Barks poked gentle but pointed satire at aspects of the Boy Scouts. The Junior Woodchucks also have Scoutmasters. This role is occasionally taken by Donald, or Launchpad McQuack in DuckTales, where they also have a baseball team with Launchpad as its coach. In most stories the scoutmaster is a tall, strong and wise goose called "Grand Mogul". Junior Woodchucks always carry with them a copy of the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook, a guidebook filled with detailed and pertinent information about whatever country or situation the Woodchucks find themselves. Its depth of coverage is remarkable, considering that it is a small paperback book. Disney comic artist and writer Don Rosa created a comic regarding the origin of the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook, Guardians of the Lost Library. ''Rosa's later story ''W.H.A.D.A.L.O.T.T.A.J.A.R.G.O.N. tells of how Huey, Dewey, and Louie came to join the Junior Woodchucks. In 1971, Carl Barks drew a model sheet of the nephews, with some of the drawings showing them in their Junior Woodchuck uniforms, for the Disney studio's publications department. Most of the early Junior Woodchucks stories appeared in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories. In 1966, they got their own title, Huey, Dewey, and Louie and the Junior Woodchucks, published by Gold Key Comics for 62 issues, and then continued by Whitman Comics for another 20 issues until 1983. The stories which Carl Barks wrote for this comic book, among the last comic book stories he scripted, were drawn by Kay Wright, John Carey and Tony Strobl. More recently Daan Jippes has been commissioned by Egmont to redraw these stories emulating Barks' style and drawing inspiration from the sketches of Barks' storyboard-like scripts. Disney Comics published a Junior Woodchucks four-issue mini series in 1991, containing newly-made Junior Woodchucks stories set in the DuckTales ''storyline, along with reprints of Barks stories. In the comic book adaptation of the ''Darkwing Duck pilot, "Darkly Dawns the Duck", it is shown that Darkwing has a copy of the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, revealing that he was a Junior Woodchuck in his youth. However, in the actual episode, the book is instead referred to as "a boy scout handbook." Comedian Jeff Foxworthy once claimed, in his TV show, to have been a member of the Junior Woodchucks in his childhood. Appearances Comics * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories Issue #125 (1951) * Donald Duck (Gold Key) ''Issue #04 (1964) * ''Scrooge McDuck (Gold Key) ''Issue #49 (1964) * ''Mickey Mouse (Gold Key) ''Issue #107 (1966) * ''Huey, Dewey and Louie Junior Woodchucks (Gold Key) ''#1-81 (1966-1984) * ''Daisy and Donald (Gold Key) ''Issue #2 (1973) * ''Beagle Boys (Gold Key) ''Issue #23 (1975) * ''Walt Disney's Donald Duck Comics Digest (Gladstone Publishing) ''Issue #1 (1986) * ''Walt Disney's Uncle Scrooge Comics Digest (Gladstone Publishing) ''Issue #1 (1986) * ''Walt Disney's Autumn Adventures (Disney Comics) ''Issue #1 (1990) * ''DuckTales (Disney Comics) ''#8 (1991) * ''Walt Disney's Junior Woodchucks (Disney Comics) ''Issue #1-4 (1991) * ''Donald Duck (Gladstone Publishing) ''Issue #281 (1993) * ''DuckTales: Rightful Owners (Boom! Studios) ''Issue #1 (2011) * ''Uncle Scrooge: Peril of Pandora's Box (IDW Publishing) ''Issue #1 - Volum 3 (2016) Books * ''Junior Woodchuck Jamboree (1991) Video Games * ''DuckTales: The Quest for Gold ''(VG - 1990) Medias * ''Good Scouts ''(Short - 1938) * ''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color - A Day in the Life of Donald Duck ''(TV - 1956) * ''Donald Duck Goes West ''(Theatrical - 1965) * ''DuckTales ''(TV - 1987-1990) * ''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp ''(Film - 1990) * ''Mickey Mouse Works ''(TV - 2000) See Also * The Littlest Chickadees * Igore Coneagle Category:Males Category:Ducks Category:DuckTales Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Comic Characters Category:Character pairs/groups Category:Animated Character Category:Children Category:Characters